1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to delivering data messages in a communications network, and more particularly to a system and method of serving text-based data messages to a caller identification system in a telecommunications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional caller identification (caller ID) systems employ an alphanumeric display or other monitor to display the telephone number of the source from which an incoming telephone call has originated; additionally, some such systems are adapted to display a name or other identifying string of alphanumeric characters associated with the telephone number. Though some caller ID systems support such name identification, association of identifying text with the telephone number identification feature is more typically enabled at the device receiving the telephone call.
Even the most sophisticated conventional caller ID systems are not capable of receiving text-based messages transmitted from a remote device, nor are such systems capable of displaying such messages. There has been a continuing and growing need for a system and method of delivering text-based data messages to a caller ID system employing existing protocols and equipment.